A Dragon's Fire
by ChocoholicDiabetic1412
Summary: Harry thought that after the war, he could finally have a normal life. However the Ministry found out about both his Animagus form and that he possessed all three Deathly Hallows which led Harry needing a way out of their sights for good. Off to a different dimension, his infamous Potter luck acts and he ends up in a world full of pirates, marines and Devil Fruits with some changes
1. Chapter 1: Leaving

A Dragon's Fire

I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece (If I did, there would be few changes so that I didn't have to cry so much but since there isn't, then it's not mine). This is set after The Deathly Hallows Part 2 with a few differences (One being that Fred is alive) and before Luffy begins his journey but this is not going to be following his story all the time, just when it's necessary. Also, there are malexmale pairings and possibly more besides the usual malexfemale pairings so if you don't like, don't read and I haven't decided yet but there may also be some mpreg so again, if you don't like these sort of things do not read it. You have been warned. Anyway, enjoy the new story my amigos!

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

Writing

 _Singing_

" **SPELLS/ATTACKS** "

" _Den Den Mushi/Two-way Mirror_ "

{Familiar Bond}

~Parseltongue~

 _ **Flashback/Dreams**_

 _Singing_

* * *

Chapter 1: Leaving

When the war with Voldemort finally ended, Harry assumed he could have a normal and peaceful life. He would finish his last year at Hogwarts (Without having to fight for his life), take a little vacation with his friends and then perhaps find a job and maybe settle down with someone. Unfortunately for him, he had inherited the famous Potter luck which meant that none of that was ever going to happen.

He was just about to start re-taking seventh year when the Daily Prophet got a hold of information about his Animagus form, something that he, Ron and Hermione had felt would help in their fight against Voldemort. So during their time finding Horcruxs, they had also trained themselves to become Animagi.

Hermione's had been a Cleveland Bay Horse, standing at 16 hands and being the second largest Animagus form of the trio. Dark bay fur covered her body, except for a white star on her head, and she had completely black legs, mane and tail. Although, the mane and tail were very bushy compared to a normal Cleveland Bay. They were considered to be very intelligent, hardworking and honest creatures, suiting Hermione perfectly. Ron's form had been a Red Irish Setter, standing at 71cm with long, silky red hair. The distinctive characteristic with him was his bright blue eyes.

However, when it had come to Harry's turn, he didn't get off so lightly. Not only was he a magical creature (A dragon to be precise) but he was a thought to be an extinct race. He hadn't know what type he was, even after meeting another dragon on their journey which is also when he found out that he could talk to them as well, but the dragon only told him that they hadn't seen one of his kind for many years. It wasn't until after the final battle that they had found out what he was, having gone to Charlie who nearly had a heart attack when he changed in front of him, after which he explained what he was and even gave him a book on all the different types of dragons.

An Obsidian Scaled dragon. Not the most original of names, but there had never been that many to begin with and they were never found in just one place either. The few times that wizards and witches had ever been able to get close to them to study had been when they caught them in a trap, but they never lasted long in confinement. They were creatures of freedom and the longer they were contained, the more their life dwindled away until they died. What little information about them was found made wizards and witches all the more greedy to have one, even at the cost of the Dragon dying. Their scales made the strongest dragonhide armour, their horns, heartstrings and teeth made powerful cores in wands and other parts of their body could be used for any number of things, but their most desirable aspect was the emerald flames they controlled. The flames they produced could not only be hot enough to incinerate a person, but could also be used to heal if the dragon so wished it, no matter how life threatening the injury was. He might as well have gift wrapped himself to the Ministry.

He didn't appear any different from what they were supposed to look like, with black, leaf shaped scales that covered most of his body except for the inside membranes of his wing, which were large and bony and resembling a bat's but with rippled tips, and his underside. This meant that his underside was his weakest area but it was still strong enough to deflect spells and some swords. The underside was also a different colour from the rest of his scales, more of the black you would in the night sky with tints of blue while the rest of his scales looked black most of the time, but if the sun hit them just right, they would reflect a dark green. Four legs ended in four sharp claws on the front and one at the back, his long neck had silky black hair that started from in between his goat like horns [ **AN: think of Gamzee or Kurloz Makara's horns** ] all the way to the end of his neck. His tail was long and prehensile, but was clear of spikes. He stood at 25 foot to the top of his shoulders and was 60 feet long from head to the tip of his tail. There was only two ways to tell it was him, one being that instead of dark blue or purple eyes with yellow sclera typical of the species, his was his own emerald green with white sclera. The other was the damn scar above his eye, which was white and clearly noticeable. Seemed he was stuck with it in any form he took as not even glamours could hide it.

To put the cherry on top of all his luck, the Prophet also mentioned that he was in possession of all three Hallows! Of course, everyone in Hogwarts knew this already since all three objects turned up moments after Voldemort had been defeated and would just pop back in front of him no matter how many times he snapped the wand or threw away the stone. He was lucky that most had kept silent about it for this long, but apparently, it was wrong of him to think that the peace would last.

He was just lucky that Kingsley happened to be nearby when the Minister was planning to arrest Harry and sentence him to death for one: Being both an unregistered and dangerous Animagus, two: For apparently killing the Lord of the Ancient and Noble house of Slytherin and three: For being the next potential Dark Lord. No one actually knew that Voldemort had been the Lord of Slytherin, so it gave them a reason to pin something else on Harry's head and then they had more reason to bring him in, it could also lead to either imprisonment or an execution because the crime of killing a Lord of an Ancient and Nobel house, let alone a descendant of one of the four founders of Hogwarts, was usually punishable by death. And the whole 'next Dark Lord' was just to add fuel to the fire. That way, the public would turn against him once again, not that it took much for them to do so.

McGonagall had quickly gotten him and some of his friends (Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna) out of Hogwarts to be holed up in Grimmauld place to scour the Black and Potter books to see if he could escape somewhere the Ministry couldn't find him. He didn't want to be trapped in a house forever, but it was better than being locked away in Azkaban. The Dementors would have a field day and his soul taken the minute he got there.

It was actually Luna who had found the solution to his problem in the Black family library. It was a pretty old grimoire of runes on the different dimensions out there, from places where metal giants inhabited a metal world to ones where magic had been replaced by science. Many magical creatures had the ability to do this as they had been retreating to other dimensions to get away from the increase of humans. One of the Black's ancestors had created the ritual in case wizards and witches had ever needed to do the same, but it got him disowned when the rest of his relatives scoffed at the idea of being overpowered by Muggles. He then proceeded to travel to many of these new worlds and documented them in the grimoire before returning to this dimension one final time so that he could give his work to his brother before he died. It did not say there was any copies but it had not been added to since the brother had died and that had been over three hundred years ago. It was the perfect solution and all he had to do was decide which one he wanted to go to. In the end, and thanks to his Gryffindor recklessness, he went with one that his ancestor had been planning to explore next before he found out that he was dying.

With an answer to his problem found, all he had to do was pack up everything he was taking, find a place to draw the runes needed to send him there and say goodbye to everyone. Almost everyone had popped in at some point to say goodbye and to give him another item to add to his trunk. The trunk being enchanted so that it had different compartments, filled to the brim with different items. One of these sections being dedicated to a variety of plants that he could use in different potions from Neville. While his flames were the ultimate healing ability, there were a few minor things that potions came in handy for, like the pain relief potion and the pepper up potion. Another two had all the books from the Potter, Peverell and some of the Black family books.

Molly had cried and hugged him for an hour when she and Arthur had dropped off a wizard's tent and enough food to feed an army, already having preservation charms placed on all of it. He hadn't seen what else everyone had put in because time was of the essence as it wouldn't take long for the Ministry to find out where he was hiding even with Kingsley delaying them. Although, he was curious about whatever the twins had put in there but he had a sneaking suspicion that they had pack all his pranking needs, courtesy of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes.

He had even ventured back into Gringotts, eventually, the goblins definitely not pleased that he had damaged their bank. They conceded after he paid for the damages and explained about the situation with the white dragon. Harry had changed briefly and had been able to talk to the elder dragon who had no longer wanted to guard the bank because she was getting too old, but she had said she would send one of her hatchlings who would be able to protect the bank better as the youngest of her clutches were only 280 years old. Once that had been all sorted, he had taken everything out of the Potter and Peverell vaults, after explaining to his accountant that he was leaving. The goblin was very understanding, knowing that the Ministry would try to seize it, he even went as far as providing a goblin made potion that would instantly change his words and such into the language being spoken while placing a goblin spell on his money so that would change to the currency. Turns out, that goblins were also one of the magical creatures who could go into different dimensions and had created them for this purpose. He left the Black vaults for Andromeda and Teddy, making Teddy the Black heir so that the Ministry could not try and take it away from them. They had been the hardest to say goodbye to so far because Teddy seemed to realise that he was leaving, his hair being a permanent pale blue for the past few days.

"Are you sure that you don't want us to come with you?" Hermione asked once again. She was standing in front the door to Grimmauld Palace with a worried look on her face, Ron and Ginny standing on either side of her. Neville and Luna had already headed back home, each giving him their own goodbye.

Harry stood in front of them with his trunk packed up and shrunk to fit on a chain around his neck. He had put on dark blue sweater and black pants suitable for cold weather along with a black belt which had his mokeskin pouch attached to it. His boots were comfortable but not made of dragonhide like most wizards and witches bought (He refused to wear or buy anything dragon related after finding out his Animagus form unless absolutely necessary, which had yet to happen) and a red and gold scarf was wrapped around his neck (A gift from Ginny). He had decided not to tell them where he planned to draw the runes for the spell just in case the Aurors managed to get the information from them, not that they would tell them but he wouldn't put it past the Ministry to try and get the information from his friends through truth serum or even torture.

Harry smiled at his friend, pulling her into a tight hug while telling her "Mione, we've been over this. You all have a life here. I'm not letting you lose it all to go into hiding with me, even if that hiding is in an alternative universe"

As much as he wanted them to go with him, he could not ask them to do it. Hermione and Ron were finally having a proper relationship and were working towards their dreams, Ron was going to become an Auror (He hoped to be as good as Moody was, even with all the paranoia) while Hermione was working to become an Unspeakable. Their lives were moving on towards the future, while Harry was stuck in the past and feeling lost.

He could hear a small sniffle from the brunette as she pulled back and handed him something from her jean pocket. When the item was placed in his palm, Hermione waved her wand over the item to unshrink revealing a mirror big enough to see his head and part of his neck.

"I already checked with the goblins and this two-way mirror should work. Call us when you're settled in and if you don't, I'll be screaming down the mirror until you do!" she threatened.

Harry nodded in agreement, not even arguing with the fact that she wouldn't know when he had settled in. He placed the mirror into the mokeskin pouch and getting another quick hug before she stepped back so that Ron could step forward.

Ron gave him a quick and awkward hug before handing him a bag of wizard sweets, this including chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. When he looked at his friend questioningly, he saw that the red head's face was slightly red in embarrassment and he was rubbing the back of his head "You might get hungry on your trip and this was some of the first food we had together"

Harry smiled again and clasped him into another quick embrace, hearing him quietly mutter "Stay safe mate" before standing back next to Hermione, holding her hand to comfort her.

From Ginny, he received a bone crushing hug that rivalled Mrs Weasley in strength but he was still able to wrap his own arms around her, albeit with some difficulty since they were pinned to his sides. She whispered in his ear "Look after yourself and come back soon, and if you happen to bring back a boyfriend, I'm sure everyone will give him a lovely welcome" the way she said that had Harry thinking that it would be more of an integration than a welcome. He felt sorry for any relationship he did have, remembering clearly when Dean had first started dating Ginny that the twins had dragged him off for chat and he had come back looking like a he had just faced a Dementor.

Yes, Harry Potter supposed Master of Death, defeater of Voldemort and Boy-who-lived was gay. The kiss with Cho had been his first and last kiss with a girl and the only way he could describe it was wet. Sure, she had been crying at the time but he had never felt a true spark of affection at all. He hadn't even been affected by the Veela's charm from Fleur. It wasn't until much later he had figured out that he found the male populace of Hogwarts more attractive than the female side, but being brought up in the Dursleys had affected him with some of their ideals of normalcy and he pushed the feelings down because he feared people's reactions. He did not want to give wizards and witches something else to criticize him about. It was only when Hermione cornered him one day and demanded to know what was bothering him that he learned wizards and witches were more acceptable to same sex relationships than Muggles were, a lot of them believing in soul mates. However, he had not told anyone besides his closest friends about his sexual preferences. Ginny got over her crush on him and the last time he had seen them both together, she and Dean looked quite happy with their relationship.

Harry chuckled at the red headed witch, giving a tighter squeeze of affection as he did so "I'll try but I make no promises"

He didn't think it was possible but she managed to squeeze even tighter, mumbling under her breath "We'll all miss you"

"I know. I'll miss everyone too but this is for the best"

She to stepped back when she had finished with her goodbye, all three were now getting ready to leave, being very careful of Walburga Black's portrait.

Before they left, Hermione had one last thing to say to him "Just… try not to get into too much trouble"

"Really Mione, this is me we are talking about"

Ron scoffed at that "Which probably means that you'll be in trouble as soon as you step foot into that new world"

"I have you know that it has nothing to do with me, trouble just happens to find my company appealing" He received quiet laughter from all three, lifting some of the depressing air that had been hanging over their heads when they realised that Harry was going to be leaving them.

With nothing left to say, all three went out the door to Apparate away, leaving Harry alone in the shadowy hall of the Black ancestral home. A quick and final glance around the place and he knew that he would never see it again, even if he did come back. At least Kreacher would now be happy that no one would be intruding anymore.

Harry also Apparated away, not caring that he probably caused Walburga to start screeching worse than a Harpy since he could not hear her.

* * *

Scene Change

Popping into the middle of the Forbidden Forest was easy when McGonagall had keyed him into the wards. He had already been here before to scout out the perfect clearing in order to draw the runes and with the forest being so vast, it would take ages for anyone to find him. Unfortunately, the Minister could still come and go as he pleased, along with any Aurors he chose as long as he did not harm any of the students on the grounds. As Harry was no longer considered a student at Hogwarts, he had to be careful since the protection did not extend to him anymore.

The clearing he had chosen was a near perfect circle, devoid of tree roots and it wasn't home to any of the creatures so he didn't have to worry about anything attacking him. The clearing was actually large enough to fit his Animagus form and only a small amount of light could get through the thick foliage, it was quite peaceful looking compared to the rest of the forest.

He was glad that Hermione had decided to try and teach both he and Ron some runes in her spare time and while he was not on par with Hermione, he could probably achieve an E thanks to her. He took out a dagger from his mokeskin pouch and began to draw the appropriate runes for the ritual, making sure they were the same as what the book had shown.

A chirp from one of the trees interrupted him as he was about to start on the last rune. Looking up, he saw someone that he hadn't seen since the death of Dumbledore. Perched on a branch was a familiar bird, watching him with those intelligent black eyes.

"Fawkes?"

The Phoenix flew down to land on where Harry had put his arm out for the orange, red and yellow bird. He must have gone through a Burning Day lately for when he landed on his arm (Despite being the size of a swan he was surprisingly light) none of his feathers were missing and the colour was as vivid as an actual flame. Putting the dagger on a nearby rock, he used his other hand to pet Fawkes "Is this where you've been hiding all this time?"

No one had seen the Phoenix since Dumbledore had died and he had sung his lament. Harry had been worried for the immortal bird and was glad to see that he was doing alright. Fawkes gave another chirp in what Harry thought was confirmation before letting out a croon from Harry's petting.

When he stopped the petting, Fawkes hopped up on to his shoulder where he proceeded to mess with his raven locks, earning an amused chuckle from the wizard "It's good to see you Fawkes. A lot of people miss you around Hogwarts"

Even though he understood Fawkes couldn't actually respond, he knew that the bird could tell exactly what he was saying to him. He kept on talking as he picked the dagger back up to finish the final rune "The war may be over but the Ministry is as stupid as ever. They've set the Wizarding World against me again, but this time, it's because I have gained too much power. It's funny really. I try to get stronger to stop Voldemort and now I'm apparently too powerful to be left alone. All I've ever wanted was to be left out of the fame that I had nothing to do with and have a life with a family that cares for me. Now I'm putting everyone I cherish at risk. I can't do that to them again. We just got out of a war and they need a life where they don't have to look over their shoulder 24/7. If going to a different reality protects them from more pain, then that is what I will do" Harry finished, completing the last rune as he did. The calm feeling that the Phoenix gave off made him want to talk about all the things that he had been keeping bottled up for so long. Like the fact that he feared for everyone he considered to be his family getting hurt because of him. It had already happened on numerous occasions, especially those he considered his parental figures. First it was his dad and mum, then Sirius, Dumbledore and Remus. Even Snape, in his own weird way, he would consider to be on a parental level considering how hard he tried to protect him even though he hated him. He couldn't go through the pain of losing anyone else because he was weak and unable to do anything.

" _That's not going to happen anymore. I'll get stronger and learn to control my magic so that I can protect the ones I care for!_ " Harry thought in determination, placing the dagger in the mokeskin pouch for safe keeping.

Fawkes gave an affectionate nip on his ear and a coo to show he understood. Taking a deep breath, Harry told the Phoenix "You might want to get out of here Fawkes. All I have to do is push enough magic into the runes and the ritual will begin. I don't want you to be caught up in it"

Fawkes didn't seem to care. If anything, he looked like he was making himself comfortable on his shoulder. Harry attempted to remove him but the Phoenix shook his head and held on tight, his claws ripping his jumper a bit to make sure he stayed put.

With a raised eyebrow at the bird, Harry asked uncertainly "You... want to come with me?"

This time, Fawkes bobbed his head and let out a happy chirp in agreement, leaving Harry in shock. Why would Fawkes want to go with him?

Looking into Fawkes' eyes, Harry could understand why. He was alone, just like Harry was. The only connection (That Harry knew about) Fawkes had to this place had been Dumbledore and with the grandfatherly wizard gone, Fawkes had no one.

After staring at the bird for a few more seconds, Harry let out a sigh before looking directly at the bird's black eyes "Are you sure Fawkes? I won't be coming back for a while and I don't want you trapped there if you want to return" he had no idea if Fawkes could teleport between dimensions. If he couldn't, Harry did not want the majestic bird to be stuck with him if he didn't want to.

Fawkes made no indication that he was going to leave so Harry guessed that was his answer. He just hoped the Phoenix did not regret his decision. Although, he did feel a bit happier knowing that he wasn't going to be alone on his journey.

With everything set, Harry stood in the centre of the ritual with his arms outstretched and pushed the magic into the runes. His magic had become easier to control ever since the Elder Wand and the rest of the Hollows had merged with him, forming a tattoo of the Deathly Hallows on the upper part of his right arm. Even after snapping the wand and losing the stone, all three items had turned up after the Final Battle in front of everyone and refused to leave him alone. Not that he would ever get rid of the cloak but he did not want the fabled power of the three items and tried to get rid of the other two anyway he could think of. After the thirtieth unsuccessful attempt of ditching them, they turned up again except this time they appeared in the form of the tattoo. He could materialize them outside of the design whenever he wanted but as soon as he thought of getting rid of one, it reverted back into its tattoo part. With the wand being permanently on him, it was like he was doing wandless magic all the time, the wand seeming to sync with his body and magic.

The runes began to glow white as he pushed more of his magic into activating them. In a few more moments, the portal should open as long as he did everything right, but he had looked over the runes at least twice and they looked exactly how the grimoire described so it should be fine.

It's funny that when he thought everything was going right and the plan was actually working, it all just started to go pear shaped.

The sound of a twig snapping made him quickly drop to the floor just before he heard multiple spells being cast in his direction. Fawkes had flown off his shoulder as soon as he felt Harry start to move, hiding amongst the tree foliage. There was a few stunning charms thrown at him but there was also one or two spells with a more harmful intention such as a few Diffindos, one of which caught his shoulder. The cut wasn't too deep but it was still uncomfortable, a few drops of blood falling to the floor because of it. He stayed crouched until there was a pause in the casting. When he looked up in the direction of where the spells had come from, his sight was filled with multiple witches and wizards. If Harry had to guess, he would say that they were most likely Aurors.

"Harry James Potter! You are under arrest by order of the British Minister of Magic. Resisting capture is futile and will lead to unnecessary force being brought upon you" one of the now confirmed Aurors stated, keeping his wand trained on Harry. There was a total of six wizards and witches in his line of sight but he sensed another eight magical signatures, none of which he recognised.

Harry was very glad that he no longer had Voldemort's Horcrux leeching off of him because he now had better control over his magic due to his magical core no longer being constantly drained to sustain it. It turned out that he had a natural affinity to seeing the different energies surrounding people, whether they were magical energies or their auras. It was something that had apparently been passed down through the Potter line, similar to the Black's line passing down the metamorphmagus trait but with the Horcrux attached to him, he had been unable to use it. It was a miracle that he could perform any magic with it taking half of his core, but thankfully he had an abnormally large magical core compared to other witches and wizards.

" _Unnecessary force my arse_ " Harry thought, knowing they'll use force any way. He could already feel the portal opening, the white light coming from behind him turning into a pale blue glow as it siphoned off quite a bit of his magic in order to complete the task at hand. Harry cursed in his mind at what that meant " _Shit! The ritual is already too far gone into the process. If I use any spells now or go outside of the ritual, it will break the spell and might cause some problems_ " Harry really did not want the spell blowing up in his face. With him standing in close proximity of it, the ritual could backfire at him and then who knew what could happen but he knew better than to stop something like this once it had begun. It was just as bad as trying to cast spells during one. He just hoped that these Aurors were smart enough not to try and step into it, less they wanted the potent and powerful magic of it to lash out at them.

Seemed they weren't going to wait for his answer because they began to cast some more spells, the earlier rules not applying to them since they weren't the power source of it. At least none of them would kill him straight away so they were obviously attempting to take him alive, but that didn't stop them from trying to rough him up a bit.

Even with him constantly dodging, he couldn't evade them all but so far, it was just a few more cuts and some burns from a few fire based spells. He might have been in more trouble had it not been for Fawkes dive bombing the ones behind him, distracting them and dealing his own damage with his beak, talons and fire.

He was suddenly hit across his chest by a Sectumsempra, tearing into his clothes and skin. It was by no means shallow but if he could get away soon, he could just use Vulnera Sanentur to heal himself. By now, the portal was nearly completely open and had begun to pull small objects into it like loose rocks and twigs.

" _If I can't use spells then I have no choice but to change into my Animagus form_ " Harry thought as he quickly started the process of changing into his dragon form. Already, scales and claws were appearing and he could feel his bones shift and push out from his back, creating his wings. This type of magic didn't leave his body so it was a safe way to protect himself in these types of situations. It was lucky that Sirius had not registered his Animagus form because it was the only thing that ensured his escape from Azkaban. The Ministry had not placed Animagus transformation, restricting shackles on him so he had still been able to change and break out of the prison. But while Harry was occupied with this, he failed to notice that one of the Aurors had shot a spell at Fawkes and missed, making it sail past the immortal bird and hit one of the many runes, destroying it in the process.

He also didn't notice that the colour of the portal was fluctuating between its usual pale blue and a dark purple with some hints of white. He did, however, notice that the portal was attempting to take even more of his magic but that wasn't supposed to happen. It was taking a toll on his changing body from the rapid decrease of magic combined with his earlier injuries he sustained.

Luckily, the Aurors had stopped attacking once they noticed that something seemed to be going on with the ritual and were keeping well back from it. It was a good thing that they did because a moment later, the build-up of extra magic exploded outwards in a flash of white and noise. Harry, who had still been shifting into his Animagus form when it happened, was both blinded and deafened by it. Even closing his eyes did nothing to get rid of the light and now pain was coming from every inch of his body. It was nothing to the Cruciatus Curse but it was still quite painful and he was sure that he screamed, not that he could hear himself. The pain was increasing by the second and it soon became too much. As he slipped off into unconsciousness, he felt himself being pulled back, directly to where the portal was.

* * *

POV Change

Panthera Island, Paradise

 _* The spring has passed and the summer come again,  
The new leaves glisten and twinkle in lush green,  
Beyond the fields and hills, where the fog dissipated,  
They rustle in the wind longingly,  
The sea of deep green burst into sprouts,  
As I walk alone in a small lane,  
Before I realized, my mind silently drifts,  
To remembrance of things past that tinged my heart with joy,_

A young voice sang in a patch of flowers, the young girl who was singing it having started to sing slightly as she picked flowers to make a chain of them. The girl, who was only nine years old, was named Natsumi and had decided to do this when none of her friends couldn't come out to play with her but she didn't mind, she knew she would see them later so she decided to make them some flower jewelry while she waited.

 _I can hear poetry coming from a far distance,  
As the crisp-sounding echoes ring,  
I am surrounded by the everlasting nature,  
And the clear, fresh scent of the deep grove,  
The sound of bells 'ting-a-ling, ting-a-ling',  
As I wander through fields and hills,  
The sound of old rivers, gushing and rushing, crisp and clear,  
My heart is soothed and calmed by them,_

Natsumi loved singing the song her mum had often sung to her because she knew that daddy had done the same before he left. She might not remember much about him, seeing as she was only 3 years old when he died, but the song always made her think of a gentle hold, dark blue eyes and a male voice saying something that she couldn't make out. The song also reminded her of the island she lived on; Panthera Island. It was a summer island in the Paradise part of the Grand Line. Majorly dominated by a giant jungle, the sole village didn't even take up a quarter of the land provided. From looking at maps, the blond haired girl saw that the island was crescent shaped with small spots of land dotted around, similar to the moon and stars in the night sky.

 _The white plumes of hare's-tail cottongrass that colour the meadow,  
Whispering softly and swaying in the summers breeze,  
They gently take off and drift in the air, surrounding me,  
If you listen careful, you can hear them,  
The rustling leaves singing a gentle song,  
The vast wetland that I feel with all my five senses,  
And the clear, fresh scent of the flowers,_

" _That should be enough_ " Natsumi nodded to herself, placing the flower chains into a basket that was next to her. Standing up, she dusted off any dirt that remained on her clothes that she was wearing, this included a long purple skirt, white top and matching white sandals. She then began her walk back to her home. It was still a bit too early for any of the other villagers to head to the bar her mum owned for a drink, but someone would probably pop by since her mum also served food with the help of the cook Trevor.

 _The water surface that glitters under the sunlight shining through the leaves,  
Shines in a vibrant copper green,  
When I gaze upon it from the small lane lined with Japanese white birch,  
My soul is healed by the world of soft colours.  
I look up towards the hill of fresh grass,  
And the blue-purple flowers that covers it,  
I'm surrounded by all these beautiful vivid colours,  
And the clear, fresh scent of the early summer._

With the song finished, Natsumi continued her way back home until she noticed a flash of light at the edge of the jungle. She never went too close to it because of all the dangerous, giant cats that lived there, but she was curious about what caused that flash so she changed her direction and headed over to where the light had come from. When she eventually got to where the flash had been, she was very confused at the thing that was in front of her, not really sure what it was.

It looked partly human but she was pretty sure that normal humans did not have giant black wings and a tail coming from their backs. Maybe it was one of those Devil Fruit users that Doctor Stones had told her about.

Instead of being afraid, Natsumi was even more intrigued as she placed her basket on the floor and cautiously moved closer. She had never met a Devil Fruit user before so she was really excited at the thought of actually meeting one. Seeing a stick, she picked it up and poked the person's shoulder with it, receiving a groan of pain in the process. She dropped the stick afterwards but not because of the man (At least she thinks it's a man, she couldn't really tell with his front laying on the floor and those wings covering most of the person's body) on the floor, another flash of light caused her to drop it so that she could cover her eyes. When she thought it was over, she lowered them to see that a beautiful bird had turned up and was nuzzling the unconscious man. A few feathers were missing but that did not take away the fact that it was the prettiest bird she had ever seen.

" _This is both an amazing and weird sight_ " Natsumi thought, staring at both of the beings until another groan snapped her out of it. Now that she was looking more closely, she saw some dark patches on his sweater (This was another thing strange about the man since it was really hot and no one in their right mind would where one during the day on this island) looking exactly like blood and burn marks on his arms. There was probably more that she couldn't see so she decided that now would be a good time to get some help.

Moving closer to the bird, she held out her hand and didn't move all too much, remembering how her mum had told her that hurt or scared looking animals needed to be approached this way. When the bird's head turned to look at her, she kept her voice low and calm "Hello there. I'm not going to hurt your friend but I am going to go and get some help. Do you think you can watch him until I get back?"

The bird allowed her to pet his head a bit and he or she must have been really smart because he/she nodded at her! Trusting the bird to look after his friend, Natsumi ran as fast as she could back to her home, her flower chains forgotten in her haste.

* * *

Time skip

Harry's POV

Harry could feel it was going to be one of those days when, before he even woke up, pain radiated from all over his body, particularly from his back and head. Judging from what he was feeling, he guessed that he was laying on his front. The surface felt soft so it was unlikely that he was on the ground, unless wherever he landed had ground made of marshmallows. He could definitely hear some voices but they were muffled and for some odd reason, coming from below him.

Struggling to open his heavy eyes, he felt three separate things twitch on his back, similar to if he was moving an arm. When the feeling continued his eyes shot open in an instant.

His vision was filled with white as he attempted to push himself off what must have been a bed, only for his muscles to protest at the action. He didn't care about that though, only thinking about what the hell was attached to his back. He did stop however, when he had managed to push himself up only to find a few things wrong while he was looking at his now bandage arms. The first being that he could see everything clearly, even though he felt that his glasses were missing. Another thing wrong was that he was pretty sure that his nails had not looked so sharp the last time he saw them. But the thing that had made him still the most, was that going along the outside of his arms, where there was no bandages, were black, shimmering scales. The most seemed to be coming from the top of his arms while the bottom of his arms were unseen thanks to the white cloth.

" _Oh Merlin no, please don't be what I think is there. Please don't be what I think is there_ " he repeated over and over in his mind, he turned his head as far as he could to look at his back only to find two large, scaly appendages exactly the same to the ones in his Animagus form.

He hadn't realise how close he was to the edge of the bed, so when he turned his head to check his back, he accidentally leaned too far to the side and yelped as he fell off the bed to land on his side, causing more pain on his already bruised side.

The voices from below him stopped momentarily but were quickly replaced with the sounds of multiple feet, running up wooden stairs. To him, it sounded like a herd of elephants but Harry ignored the loud sounds in favour of quickly scrambling to his feet and glancing around the room to find that there was only one entrance. The room itself was simple, containing a single, white wooden framed bed (The one he fell off of), a set of white, wooden draws that had the remains of his clothes rested on along with his shrunken trunk on top of them. A full length mirror faced away from him so that he couldn't see the full extent of the changes to himself. Although, when he looked down wondering why it felt like something was wrapping around his leg, he saw that his chest was also wrapped up as well as having a pair of what seemed to be white pyjama bottoms that were a little bit too big but had a string keeping them in place. The thing that was round his leg turned out to be a long, slender tail that had the same leaf shaped, black scales as the dragon he could shift into.

He looked back up in time to see the door open and three people enter the room, two adults and one child. The male looked to be about 50 years old and seemed to be a doctor of some sort, or so Harry guessed from the white coat and the stethoscope. A mint green, button up shirt could be seen along with brown trousers and shoes underneath the doctor's coat. His hair was completely white but was shorn close to his head, like you would find in the military. With his muscular frame and standing at least 6 foot 4, he certainly looked like he would have fit in with the army but his blue eyes only radiated kindness and he made no threatening movements towards him. All he did was slowly place a white doctor's bag on the ground next to him.

The other adult was a woman who, to his slight annoyance, was also taller than him. Her hair was a dark brown and tied into a thick plait, ending at the middle of her back. Tanned skin, warm brown eyes and wearing a yellow apron with pouches on it made her seem harmless but Harry knew not to take something at face value. However, like the man, she made no sudden movements towards him and her light blue summer dress did not look like it could hold any deadly weapons.

It was only when he took a closer look at the little girl did he relax a bit, seeing that Fawkes was standing next to the girl and allowing her to pet him. If Fawkes was calm around them then they could at least be trusted, Phoenixes could see the good and bad within people. Besides, his own sight assured him that they meant no harm.

The man raised his hands in a peaceful gesture, showing that his hands held no weapons and he said in a deep, gruff voice "Easy there. We're not going to hurt you but you have quite a few injuries that I would like to check over"

Harry eyed them again but the weight of his wings were what made him decide to listen. The new weight was unfamiliar to him and was forcing him down. He was just glad that he didn't sit on his tail as he fell back on to the mattress.

The man moved forward slowly, one of his hands still raised while the other retrieve his bag as "My name is Dr Stones, I'm the doctor on the island" Dr Stones told him.

After the small introduction, it was silent in the room as the doctor moved closer to him and began checking his bandages plus some stitches when he was close enough. All the while, the other two stayed quiet but he could see the little girl was fidgeting slightly. When she noticed that he was looking at her, she lifted her hand and waved at him a bit shyly "Hi, I'm Makoto Natsumi and this is my mummy Makoto Asami. What's your name?"

" _Hmm, that's strange. Maybe they're speaking another language and that's why the names are reversed. I'm sure I remember Hermione saying that Japan reverse their names so that their first name was actually their last name. At least I know the potion the goblins gave me works now_ " Harry thought. He smiled at Natsumi and said "My name's Harry. It's nice to meet you"

That seemed to reassure the little girl and opened the floodgates because in the next second, Natsumi had ran over to his side and was asking multiple questions "Is this your pet bird and if so what's his name? What type of bird is he? How did you get all those injuries? What about your wings, tail and horns? Are they a Devil Fruit power?"

Her mother decided to step in before she had a chance to ask any more questions "Natsumi give him some space, he hasn't long woken up"

The small pout on her face made Harry smile and decide to answer her questions. Besides, he was still not getting any bad vibes from any of these people and Fawkes seemed to like them so he saw no harm in answering the questions to a certain degree "It's alright, she's just a curious. The bird by you is a called a Phoenix and his name is Fawkes. I wouldn't call him a pet but he is a dear friend. I got these injuries fighting and as for my wings and other… appendages" Harry looked back at the only thing he could truly see of the mentioned limbs; his wings, before looking back at the little girl "This is the first time I've saw them but I don't even know what a Devil Fruit is"

Harry had a funny feeling that the extra parts and scales had come from whatever had happened to cause that overload of magic. He had already started to change into his Animagus form when he was knocked into the portal and the Aurors were flinging spells left and right. One of them probably messed up the magical energies of the ritual. Or maybe he was like this because he had went through during the change, he wasn't a hundred percent sure. He just hoped there wouldn't be any more side effects. The wings and tail were enough on their own but having scales, clawed hands and apparently horns was pushing it, he did not want to have to deal with anymore changes.

Dr Stones stood back up after replacing one of the bandages on his chest "The good news is that your injuries are healing at a faster rate than they would on other people but I would like you to stay in bed for a few more days. I have also noticed that the muscles in your back are not completely strong enough to hold up the additional weight of your wings for long periods of time. You're going to have to strengthen up your muscles to use them properly" there was a small pause before Dr Stones asked "Are you sure you haven't eaten any odd looking fruit as of late?"

Harry shook his head before stopping because the horns on his head were making him feel dizzy "No I haven't"

The doctor hummed in thought "You said that you don't know what a Devil Fruit is either" another small shake from Harry made the older man continue "Devil Fruits are fruits that can give whoever eats it different abilities, depending on the type of the fruit eaten but at the cost of becoming a hammer in water. There are three types of Devil Fruits, the most common type being Paramecia. These Devil Fruits give their users superhuman physical abilities or traits that affect their body, the environment around them or by producing a substance. I remember there is a pirate who can turn his body into diamond and his was a Paramecia. Then there's the rarest of the three Devil Fruit classes. Logia type Devil Fruits allow their users to transform themselves into an element such as smoke or lava. We think you're the third type, a Zoan, which means that you gain the ability to transform into an animal. Specifically a Mythical Zoan type since I've never heard of a lizard that can fly. There's a possibility that someone fed you one when you were unconscious"

Harry's head was spinning with all this information " _Devil Fruits? Pirates? Just where the hell have I landed?_ " Harry thought as he rubbed his head, already feeling a headache coming on. He really wasn't expecting this when he decided on heading to a new dimension, but then again, he did pick a method that was only explored by one person and it was incomplete at that so he shouldn't have been so surprised.

Harry let out a barely audible sigh at his luck, but to Doctor Stones he said "Thank you for helping me"

"Your welcome. Now get some more rest, Asami has offered a place for you to stay for as long as you need and want. I'll be back tomorrow to check up on you. At the rate you're healing, I should be able to take out those stitches tomorrow" with that said, Dr Stones picked up the bag he had dropped by the bed and waved goodbye to everyone before going out the door, leaving Harry alone with the mother and daughter.

Fawkes flew over and perched himself at the end of the bed, allowing Natsumi to continue her earlier petting while Harry asked her mother "How long have I been out?"

"Natsumi found you on the outskirts of the jungle three days ago. You've been asleep ever since" Asami replied.

Before anything else could be said, a loud rumbling started to come from Harry's stomach, causing him to blush slightly in embarrassment. Asami giggled a bit "How about I go and make you some food. We've been feeding you soups while you were asleep but now that you are awake, you can eat some solid food"

"You don't have to do that. Really, you've done enough for me as it is" it was sort of weird how well they were taking this, most muggles (And some magicals) would not extend the same courtesy to something different to them, but maybe that was because he was not the strangest thing they had seen. Those Devil Fruits sounded like a crazy concept but they must be real, Dr Stones didn't seem like the type to make up those sorts of things.

"Nonsense, your hurt and need to rest so I don't want to see you out that bed until you are better or else" she warned as she pulled out a wooden spoon from one of the pockets on her apron. Wielding it in the same way that Molly Weasley would, Harry clamped his mouth shut on another protest, knowing better than to argue with someone with a cooking utensil close at hand.

Seeing that her message had gotten across, she placed the wooden spoon back into her pocket "Why don't you come help me make some food Natsumi?" Asami commented, walking into the room and placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Aww" the girl said dejectedly but followed her mother out of the room, waving goodbye as she shut the door behind herself.

Harry pulled his legs back onto the bed and ended up in a sitting position, looking out of the window besides his head. He could see lush, green grass leading to some exotic trees, like you would find in a tropical jungle, and while it was hot, it was not humid.

"So not only am I stuck as a half dragon, half human hybrid, but I've also managed to land somewhere where fruits give you powers. It would be me that this happens to" Harry said aloud but he couldn't help but smile humourlessly at that. Honestly, only he would have this kind of luck.

The sudden feel of sharp claws on his leg drew his attention back to the immortal bird. Fawkes' black eyes were staring at him unblinkingly. Now that no one else was around, Harry could think more about the situation he had landed himself in.

"How did you manage to get here Fawkes? I'm sure you were far enough away to not be pulled in" he queried, not expecting an answer. Then, something unexpected happened. The red and yellow bird began to glow with an inner light and with it, Harry felt as if his very nervous system was on fire. While the pain was a bit intense, he had felt worse so he clenched his jaw to keep the painful noises in. After a few more seconds, the pain ebbed away to be replaced by a soothing and comforting warmth, like he was hugging a hot water bottle. Suddenly, a voice that was not his own talked in his head {I'm sorry for that young one. It always hurts when a bond is first made but it doesn't last for long}

Gaping at Fawkes, Harry asked "Was that you?"

The Phoenix bobbed his head when he replied {It is}

"How is this possible?" Harry questioned. It felt weird being able to hear Fawkes in his head but it wasn't a bad feeling, it just had a strange sensation to it.

{I decided to create a familiar bond with you. I had been debating on it for a while and had just decided when I noticed you were in the forest. I held off creating the bond straight away so you could concentrate on the ritual but after arriving here and seeing what happened, I felt as if it would be beneficial to do it as soon as you woke up so that I can help you with these changes} Fawkes explained.

After the explanation, Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. Already, this journey was turning out better than he had thought it would. He had a familiar face with him and while these extra parts were unexpected, he could learn to adapt. He had never had a normal life since that All Hallows Eve night when Voldemort decided to pay a visit and he had been thrown into dangerous situations one after another. He could deal with this, just like he did with everything else.

" _At any rate, I could at least pass myself off as one of these Devil Fruit users_ " Harry contemplated. He doubted there was any magic users in this world and while he had planned to use his magic in secret when he got to the new dimension, it was going to be a bit harder with the way he was now. Maybe there was something in one of the Potter, Peverell or Black libraries that he had shrunk into his trunk about something that would keep his new appearance hidden. He'll have to check when he can get out of this bed without toppling over or incurring the wrath of Asami.

"Thank you for coming Fawkes" Harry thanked the immortal bird.

Fawkes settle himself back onto the bedpost, his feathers seeming to glow with the sunlight streaming through the window but not like he had earlier {Think nothing of it Harry. We Phoenixes need a little adventure in our immortal lives and I have a feeling that I just joined the most adventurous one}

Harry laughed along with Fawkes, knowing that he was right. so far, his new life was off to a fantastic start.

* * *

The song is the English version of Shoka no Kaori (The Fragrance of Early Summer) which is from Hetalia: The World Twinkle Character CD Vol. 1 and sung by Hiroki Takahashi, in the voice of Japan. I did, however, remove one bit. After the fourth paragraph it says "In this season of fragrant early summer, the mizubashou in beautiful full bloom is an highlight. At Italy-kun's house, I heard that this is when the fields are completely covered in deliciously ripe tomatoes… I would most definitely want to visit them one day" but this does not mean I own the song or Hetalia: Axis Powers or Hetalia: The World Twinkle Character CD Vol. 1 or any of the characters. Only Panthera Island and anyone who lives on it are my own characters. Anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed my new story and I'll see you when I next update.

-CD


	2. Chapter 2: The Emerald Flames

A Dragon's Fire

Again, I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece only the characters I make up are my own. I will also be drawing some of these characters (Not that they'll be any good) but if you want to see any of them I'll put the links on my profile and at the bottom of chapters once I've finished them. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.

Also warning, there is a bit of swearing (But that is to be expected) and a small amount of torture. nothing too graphic so don't worry.

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

Writing

 _Singing_

" **SPELLS/ATTACKS** "

" _Den Den Mushi/Two-way Mirror_ "

Familiar Bond

~Parseltongue~

 _ **Flashback/Dreams**_

 _Singing_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Emerald Flames

Panthera Island, considering that it was full of giant carnivorous cats and in the Grand Line, was generally a peaceful island compared to the others ones.

Not that Harry had ever left to go to the other islands. He got the information from others who had sailed the seas before and had stop to settle down on the island. He couldn't risk going to the other islands on his own where people could accidentally see his other appendages and then try to catch him. The many stories about how those with Devil Fruit abilities were highly sought out as slaves made him weary of leaving the island on his own because knowing his luck, he would be mistaken for one until they put seastone cuffs on him and they did nothing to inhibit his magic. Then they'll want to get him even more because of his uniqueness. He didn't match any descriptions of the Skypieans who had white and feathered wings, or Fishmen by his lack of aquatic features. He'd more than likely be shipped off to Sabaody Archipelago to be sold and he definitely did not want that.

The people on the island were nice and would always make sure to warn him of any ships coming, that way he didn't go walking around with his wings and such showing. He was very grateful of them for it but he felt a bit guilty for telling them that he ate a Devil Fruit. The only ones who knew that he wasn't a Devil Fruit user was Asami, Natsumi, Dr Stones and the Mayor.

In return for their help and allowing him to stay with them, even if Asami said that she didn't mind, he helped out any way he could in the bar that Asami owned and also helped with food by hunting in the jungle. It was a way to drain his energy by hunting the much larger predators in his hybrid form. Although, he had found out that didn't use up much energy in either his hybrid or in his full Animagus form, but the animals that were large enough to challenge him were a small number compared to the rest of the felines. He also didn't want to scare anyone who happened to be in the jungle at the time so he didn't change completely all that often thus, he had to find more ways to use up his power.

The other thing he did to help out was by looking after the children if their parents were busy. He always did have a soft spot for kids. The children didn't seem bothered by his appearance either and they were simply ecstatic to go flying with him or to just pet Fawkes while he told them stories; both of the ones he had learned and of his life a bit (Not that he told them the more sensitive parts or that it was real and of his life). One of the adults (He had no idea which) had been passing by the group and commented on how he looked like a mother surrounded by her children causing him to have his face flushed red from embarrassment when it led to him gaining the title of Mamma Dragon and the kids as his hatchlings.

Dr Stones was the only doctor on the island and seemed to have taken a shine to him, especially since he had ways to heal people that he had not known about and were quite effective. Most potions, regarding medical needs, didn't need magic to create them and almost all of the ingredients needed were in this reality so Harry helped him out by teaching him how to make the potions he could, such as the Blood-Replenishing potion. He only used his flames for the more grievous of injuries, the same going for Fawkes tears. The only things he couldn't teach him to make were potions like Skele-grow. Any doctor of this world would have been flocking to the island if news ever got out of them but if he decided to teach anyone else how to make them, they would have to be tested beforehand.

Waking up in a hammock that was swaying side to side as sunlight streamed in through the window was a great way to wake up, especially when it was one of the nights where he wasn't plagued by nightmarish memories. The island was in a permanent state of summer, making up for all the rain that he had endured in Britain over the years. He could sleep in a normal bed, and even on his back in a bed for short periods of time, but he much preferred the constant felling of being suspended in the air so he had shrunk the previous bed down so that Asami could easily put it back for when he did leave. He would leave one day, he couldn't stay and put them in danger for helping him which is why his trunk was in the corner of the room with everything in it, just in case the Ministry found a way to follow him. The rest of the room was mostly bare. The only other items being a perch he had gotten for Fawkes that was right next to the window, allowing him to come and go as he pleased. There was also the full length mirror from when he woke up the first time and the chest of draws that he didn't use, except to keep the mirror that Hermione gave him on.

He looked over to said mirror and sighed. He hadn't called them once since he got here for two reasons. The first being that the Aurors could be monitoring them and the second was because he didn't want them to see him like this. He was definitely a freak now and he'd rather not see his friends' reactions to his freakishly new appearance. He knew he was being ridiculous but a small part of him still thought that they would abandon him.

He just sighed again as he sat up and stretched his arms above his head, mindful of his horns, when there was a sudden knock at the door but one quick sniff of the air told him that it was just Asami. Her natural scent consisted of a mixture jasmine and citrus fruits, mostly limes but with a hint of oranges

"Harry, you need to be careful today. A Marine ship docked earlier on and I don't think they'll be going for another hour or two" Asami said through the door.

"Thanks" he called back as he got out of his hammock and threw on a pair of soft, loose black bottoms that he had gotten out yesterday. The material they were made from wouldn't aggravate the small amount of scales on his legs and had a hole in the back for his tail, the hole not noticeable when the glamours were up. He then pulled on a pair of thick, black boots that stopped halfway up his calf where the ends of his trousers were tucked in leaving a tiny bit to hang over. All of his tops he had now were made by the seamstress who had made them all to accommodate his wings, as well as to make sure they are not restricted in any way. The top he was putting on was a dark green and a bit baggy, but nowhere near as baggy as the clothes from the Dursleys were. Hikari, the seamstress and one of Asami's closest friends, had made it so that all his tops had low backs so he could simply push his wings through, although he had to be careful to not rip the fabric when doing so. The sleeves ended halfway down his upper arm and if he was to move his sleeve up a little bit, people would be able to see the Deathly Hallows symbol tattooed on to his skin, while the top ended further down at the back than it did at the front which would have been just above his tail. Two black, metal bracelets; that only he could take off, encircled his wrists where he had one engraved with protection runes and the other one had a crystal clear diamond, seemingly melded in the middle.

It was this that allowed him to hide his dragon appendages without knocking anything over. Normal glamours may be able to hide them but they didn't stop people from feeling them. Conveniently, some books from his ancestors had helped solve this problem. However, this time it was his Potter side that helped him. The Potter line had been creating items like his for centuries, helping to hide magical creatures amongst the muggles. The only problem was that he couldn't keep it up forever as it used the beings own magic and energy to power it, the most he could keep it up was four days before the drain became too much and he had to stop using it to let his magic replenish. That only took a few hours with his core but he never knew when he could need that extra boost so he only used it when there was someone unknown on the island and he had a high chance of bumping into them.

Underneath those bracelets were two black, fingerless gloves that ended at his wrists. Glamours and the bracelet were great but they couldn't hide scars done by strong dark magic. Meaning the one that told everyone in the Wizarding World who he was, his scar from Peter Pettigrew (The blade being a nasty dark artefact) in fourth year and the ones from his stay in Malfoy Manor were on display all the time. Even the scars from his detentions with the pink toad was still there and the people from this dimension could definitely read it because Natsumi had asked why he had those words on him. This had led him to cover those words up so he didn't have to think of something to explain why he had it every time someone noticed. The metal linked chain was still around his neck, it just didn't have his trunk attached to it 24/7. The Potter hair was still its usual mess and had grown a bit, most of the time it looked like he had just rolled out of bed and for some reason, his hair had decided to defy the laws of gravity more than usual. His skin hadn't changed much as it was still very pale, even with all the sun. The only thing he truly disliked about himself was his height which was also the same as when he got here, at 5.4. Gryffindor's sword was in its sheath, attached at his side via a black, buckle up belt. Neville had given it back to him before he had left since none knew what dangers he would be facing and the sword might come in handy.

He could actually use the sword now thanks to the help of the fraternal twins, Riley and Cody. One day, when he had been walking around the village, they had jumped out from a bush demanding that they teach him how to properly use the sword and not let it go to waste. Harry had been so stunned that he had agreed instantly but regretted after he saw the identical smirks on their faces. He regretted it so very, very much.

Riley, a 25 year old swordswoman with long, wavy lavender coloured hair and aquamarine eyes, took vindicated pleasure in using her time to teach him, or to be more accurate, to beat him almost black and blue. If it wasn't for his toughened skin (They had found that his skin was actually made up of really small but soft scales that mimicked his skin) he would have had a lot more cuts to deal with. Her brother was less violent but was equal to his sister in skill. They shared the same eyes but he had short, spiked black hair instead. If he had to compare him with anyone, he would say he was a mixture of the Weasley twins, with always trying to find a way to make people smile, as well as the side of Luna that people usually saw, chasing after myths and legends that may or may not exist. According to them, he could at least hold his own against most of the typical Marine swordsmen and women, besides the ones that actually knew what they were doing.

With him completely dressed and sword strapped securely at his side, he walked over to the door of his room, leaving Fawkes to rest for a little bit longer, tucking his wings closer to his body so that he could get through it. The pub had two levels, the upstairs being the living area for them while the downstairs was the actual bar and kitchen where Harry helped the cook, Waldford Trevor. He was an eighty five year old man with a small amount of snow white hair on his head. He also used to be head chef on a Marine ship but retired at the age of sixty, finding solace in the only town on the island. Bright blue eyes always made him seem like he was laughing on the inside and not many things got him down.

"Good morning Harry" Natsumi greeted from the bar stool when he walked down the stairs. Her blond hair had been put into its usual two plaits that fell halfway down her back and her brown eyes were alight with energy. She pointed towards a steaming plate and a glass filled with orange liquid next to her "Mummy left your breakfast there while she goes shopping"

Harry smiled at the nine year old, who smelled of baked goods and fresh fruits, ruffling her hair as he walked past her to sit on the stool next to her. He had to be mindful of his slightly clawed hands when doing an action like that, but he never had or ever would hurt her on purpose.

He looked at his plate to see a giant mound of eggs, toast and various meats. Even though he tried to protest against it, Asami had tried to feed him as much as she could, claiming that he was too skinny even with his muscles building from training. After avoiding the questions to why he didn't eat so much, he made a deal with her. He would eat one large meal a day and the other two would be his own size (Which was fairly small). She wasn't happy with the arrangement but seemed to understand that this was one of the things he wouldn't be swayed from.

"Didn't she go shopping yesterday though?" He questioned, after swallowing some of his breakfast and taking a sip of his juice.

She kicked her legs back and forth as she chirped a reply "Yep! But she needs to get some extra ingredients along with new pots and pans. The old ones are starting to brake so she thought she'd get them today along with some extra fruits before it's all used up tomorrow. I'm going to see if she needs any help in minute"

Harry was halfway done with his food when he said "Well I'm sure Fawkes would love to go with you if you want. You just have to go wake him up"

A bright smile bloomed across her face as she jumped down from the stool with a cry of "Yay! Thanks Harry" she called out as she ran upstairs to wake up the Phoenix.

Harry simply shook his head in amusement. By the time Natsumi came bounding downstairs with a basket in her hand and Fawkes following close behind, he had already eaten the last of his breakfast and was just finishing cleaning his dishes.

They left at the same time and using his prehensile tail, he shut the door behind him, giving one last wave to Natsumi and Fawkes before heading towards the jungle. There was a festival tomorrow and Harry was helping to stock up on some meat for it.

Looking across the town, he couldn't help but think how peaceful and beautiful it was. The biggest building being the library in the middle of the village that was also the meeting place when the Mayor needed to get everyone together. The jungle almost completely surrounded the village, except at the front which looked out into the ocean. Asami's bar was at the very edge of the jungle while the market was on the pier, a few more shops were dotted amongst the houses behind it and fields of crops behind them that they both sold to other islands and for themselves. While England had its own type of beauty, he was glad that the Panthera did not look like someone had taken a cookie cutter to the houses, making it further away from being even remotely related to Surrey, or more specifically Private Drive, that Harry felt happier. However, looking out to the vast ocean, he wished to find a way to travel this dimension in some form of safety. He had heard that sailing these seas was one of the freest feelings in the world and there was supposed to be never a dull moment with the amount of islands in the Grand Line or the New World.

Taking one last quick sweep of the beckoning sea for any ships and only seeing a lone Marine vessel anchored at the docks, Harry turned back to the jungle and headed in to start hunting.

* * *

POV Change

Natsumi was running down the street with Fawkes flying above her. She loved having him and Harry here but even she knew he wanted to go out to sea. She may be 9 years old but she was smart, she could see the pain and loneliness that he gave out. Even when Fawkes or any of the other children were with him and he was smiling, the pain was still there, just hidden. It showed the most when he was looking at the ocean or other families so she knew why he felt that way. He needed to be as free as he could be with a family that could protect him as much as he could protect them, something this island could not offer him. She had overheard her mum and Dr Stones talking about finding someone to travel with him but so far, nothing had come out of it. Marines were definitely out of the question. Dr Stones being a retired Marine knew that they weren't always truthful and Harry would feel caged by joining them. Merchant and civilian vessels were also out so the only good idea was to find a pirate crew for him to join. The only problem being in finding the right one, one that would be strong enough and not one that was going to stab him in the back later on.

Natsumi got a bit distracted on her way to the pier, having stopped to talk to a few of her friends that she had passed and seeing some new items in some shops. She had just turned round a corner of a house, only to have her vision filled with a sea of white and blue. The port was filled with men wearing white, short-sleeved shirts that had the Marine emblem on the back. They all also wore a blue neckerchief, dark blue trousers and a baseball cap with the word 'Marine' across the front. This wasn't the first time that she had been around Marines and she knew that Doctor Stones used to be one, but the man watching the others moving the boxes on their ship made her uneasy. She didn't know what it was about him but he looked very intimidating and scary. She couldn't make out much of his features and she didn't plan to go anywhere near the man.

Fawkes must have felt her discomfort because he landed gently on her head, his tail feathers going down her back and tickling her neck a bit. It always amazed her how the Phoenix didn't weigh a thing so she could walk around with the flaming bird with little effort.

Unfortunately for her, she came out in the middle of the port while her mother was further down, looking over a few pans. It just so happened that she would have to walk past the very Marine she wanted to avoid but she wasn't going to let her fear control her so taking a deep breath, she clutched the basket closer and walked over to her mum.

She had just past the man when a voice called out for someone to stop. She might have thought that the voice was talking to someone else, had it not been for the hand that was suddenly clamped on her shoulder. She looked up to see coal black eyes staring at the bird on her head.

"I've never seen a bird like that before" the man commented, not looking away from Fawkes who was probably eyeing the man up and whatever he saw, must not have been good because she could feel that his posture went from relaxed to tense. Now that the Marine was closer, she could see that the white coat he was wearing showed that he was a Captain and underneath it was a white suit with a black shirt and shoes. Mud brown hair fell to the man's chin which had a little stubble on his thin face. Two swords were attached to a belt along with two black, square pouches next to them. A chill went down her spine when those eyes turned towards her and he made what she guessed was supposed to be a reassuring smile, but it only succeeded in her wanting to get even further away from him "Is it your pet?"

From the corner of her eye, Natsumi could see her mother had noticed her and was sending her worried glances, moving at a brisk pace to where she was. Natsumi focused her full attention back onto the Marine Captain, whose hand had moved from her shoulder and was inching closer to Fawkes. Declaring quietly but in a clear voice "No, HE'S not my pet. He is my friend and I wouldn't try to touch him. He might bite"

A small crowd had started to gather around them as the Marine raised an eyebrow at the statement. The hand that had been reaching out towards Fawkes did not stop its approach as he stated cockily "Oh really. He seems pretty tame for not being a pet"

Whatever Fawkes saw in the man caused him to dart forward and bit him hard enough to draw blood as soon as the man's fingers were close enough.

"Shit!" He cried out, pulling his hand back from the sharp beak. His cocky expression from earlier was now replaced with an angered one.

"Stupid animal!" The man shouted, raising his hand to strike the bird. He would have succeeded had it not been for a frying pan smashing into his face. Following the hand holding the kitchen appliance, Natsumi saw that it was her mum who had come to her rescue.

Even though her mother was obviously panicking a bit at the fact that she had hit a Marine (Who was holding his face as blood trickled between his fingers from his probably broken nose) she stood tall and unflinching when she said "Stay away from my daughter and Fawkes. She warned you that he might bite and you refused to listen. You have no right to raise your hand at either of them"

A crowd of people had gathered around them, both villagers and Marines staring at the spectacle with dropped jaws but the Marines were quick to lose that look. The captain was still holding his nose, his head tipped back to try and stop the blood. When he looked back down at them, his nose had stopped its bleeding but there was still some on the lower part of his face and his hand. His dark eyes radiated rage at her mum and his hand shot out to wrap around her neck. The pan dropping to the floor with a clang as he lifted her off the ground. He wasn't squeezing enough to cut off her air but she was definitely in a little pain as she tried to remove the large fingers with her much smaller hands.

Natsumi was slightly distracted from the display when she felt Fawkes tensing up, she knew she had to think quickly before Fawkes tried attacking the man. While the bird was quick and she knew that he could more than likely hurt the man (Harry had told her how he had saved him from a giant snake) but she didn't know if he would be able to hold off both the Captain and all of his men before someone who could actually fight came to help.

"Fawkes, can you please go get Harry, he can get here the quickest" She whispered quietly so that only the fiery bird could hear her. He gave a small croon as if to say no, probably not wanting to leave her alone with such a dangerous man but Natsumi was quick to think of a reason to why he should leave "No one here could even take the average Marines on, let alone a Captain and Harry's the only one you can talk to"

Fawkes still didn't feel like he wanted to leave but he knew that having Harry here would help so with a final chirp, he fiddled with her hair reassuringly and then flew off her head towards the jungle.

Those dark eyes looked away from her mum (Who was attempting to pry the hand off her throat with no success) to watch the flame bird fly away, his face full of annoyance. When he looked back at her mother, the annoyance was replaced by a deadly calm that scared Natsumi even more, especially since the comforting presence of Fawkes was gone.

"I have every right to deal with the brat as I see fit. Her pet bit me, Captain Castor Thorn, and both should be punished for going against a Marine. You however, went further by attacking me and must be dealt with a more severe type of reprimand. There is a reason why I was made Captain dear. Do you want to know why?" The Captain sneered as he tightened his grip on her mum's neck before dropping her. She rubbed her sore neck muscles and watched with uneasiness as the Marine Captain pulled something out of his right pouch. He held it up to inspect it, revealing that it was a small vial with a black substance inside of it.

"You see, I'm quite proficient with poisons and I just happen to carry around a batch that I can use to either kill someone in an instant" here, he fingered the vial containing the black sludge like substance before putting it back into one of his pouches and bringing out a purple liquid. He smirked down at her mum who looked very concerned as she caught on to what the Marine was implying "Or I can slowly torture them"

Quicker than she could follow, Captain Thorn had materialized a dagger and had dipped the blade of it into the purple liquid. Two lower ranked Marines stepped forward and each took a hold of her mother's arms, holding her in place as the Captain sliced the knife across her cheek and causing her to cry out in pain. A few drops fell from the dagger and trailed down her cheek, leaving behind a trail of reddened skin. She could also see small tremors running across her mum's body, she wanted to jump forward and help but she was suddenly restrained by another villager, who it was she didn't know, her focus solely on her mum. She did however, see that other people were trying to get towards her mother but were being held back by a wall of Marines who had both guns and swords drawn.

Captain Thorn had a nasty smile on his face and Natsumi was becoming even more scared for her mum. She didn't want to lose her like her daddy. He became lost at sea when she was 3, but with the Grand Line, it was almost certain that he was gone in a way that he would never be able to come back and her mum will be the same if someone didn't do something soon.

When the Captain was just about to do it again, this time to her other cheek, a different Marine ran up to him and caught his attention by saying "Sir, the ship is ready to set sail and most of the men are back on board. It is necessary for us to leave now while the wind is still strong in order to make it back to the inspection on time"

A small amount of hope swelled up in Natsumi's chest, if the Captain needed to be somewhere then he might let go of her mother in his haste. Unfortunately, the little bit of hope was stomped on when after looking at the lower ranked Marine that had told him that information, Captain Thorn was silent for a few seconds before a sadistic look replaced the blank one.

"Well if we must be going... I'll just have to continue your punishment on the way there" he declared, turning away from the alarmed looks of the villagers. Sounds of protests came from all of them as they tried even harder to get to her but the Marines just knocked out anyone who was becoming more violent.

The nine year old couldn't believe this was happening. Her mum was smiling not that long ago and now all she could see is the pained filled face as the marines holding her dragged her away. Deciding that she no longer wanted to stay silent, she called at the top of her voice "No! Leave her alone!"

Her mother's brown eyes were now full of fear as she looked back at her. She knew it wasn't herself that her mother was fearing for. No, it was her she held fear for, especially since she had just drawn attention to herself.

Captain Thorn made no move towards her, only gave her a sideward glance as he told her "You should be grateful brat. Your mother has given me an opportunity to test my creations against a new variable" he then returned to walking on to his ship, her mother in tow.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She shouted. The arms around her gripped tighter and a voice (It sounded like Hikari but she couldn't be sure) was trying to tell her to calm down. She couldn't do that though. She had to do something. Anything to help her mum but all she could do was watch as she was dragged aboard the ship. The rest of the Marines soon followed on-board and were like a well-oiled machine as it wasn't long before all the Marines had taken away the gangplank, unfurled the sails and hoisted the anchor. As they were leaving, she saw that Captain Thorn was watching them all with a mocking smirk on face. The man left to go somewhere else when the crowd of people and herself could no longer make out the features of his face, it made her feel sick at the thought that the only reason why he had left was because he could no longer see their stricken faces.

"MUMMY!" She screamed at the top of her voice, tears running down her face as the ship that had her mother on aboard sailed away.

* * *

Harry's POV

Harry was perched in one of the many trees of the jungle, waiting for his prey. For the past week he had been stalking a giant tiger looking cat but there was a few differences between this one and the ones in his own dimension. For one thing, it was a lot bigger than an average tiger, about four buses stacked together high and its fur was yellow with purple stripes instead of orange and black. It also had two tails instead of one.

When he had first heard about the giant variety of wildcats living on the island, he had been sceptical until he was reminded by Fawkes that he was no longer in his own world and should expect the unusual (Or in his case; the even more unusual). A few of them looked exactly like the ones in his own dimension while others had minor differences (Like their size or the colour of their fur) and some looked completely different but he could still recognise what species they resembled.

After getting use to all the different animals on the island (The News Coo had reminded him so much of the owls back home that he had flashbacks to the painful memories of Hedwig's death, but it was also a small comfort to have another familiar thing to remind him of home) he had begun to hunt some of them to both hone his new senses and to bring in some meat for the bar. While he wasn't the only one to venture into the jungle, he was the only one brave *cough*crazy*cough enough to step into the larger (Meaning anything larger than a double decker bus) beast's territories.

This particular tiger like feline he had decided to hunt had been a pain in the arse for the past few weeks. Having been disrupting the other prides of cats and causing them to get closer to the village so Harry had tasked himself with getting rid of him and as an added bonus, use the remains for the festival that was tomorrow.

His ears twitched slightly when they heard paws land softly on the grassy ground. He would have never heard the approach of the massive feline without his new and enhanced senses, even with his Sight. He had managed to place himself so that the wildcat wouldn't be able to smell him on the wind but he could still smell the cat.

The yellow and purple tiger slinked through the trees, smaller branches breaking as his body passed by them. He was only a few feet away from where Harry would have descended on the unsuspecting feline, his hands completely covered in scales so that he could use the clawed hands in taking the tiger down. Training himself to shift parts of his body into its dragon part had been a great idea but the more he changed, the closer he got to his full form and that meant getting bigger.

A sudden pull on his bond had him stopping short on his attack when he realised Fawkes was coming towards him. Standing up silently, so he didn't disturb the oblivious animal, he jumped from the branch he was on and spread his wings to glide silently away from the tiger. He could always catch it later but he felt the panic coming from Fawkes' side of the bond and right now, Fawkes won over the tiger.

As soon as he landed on the jungle ground, Fawkes came flying through the trees to land on Harry's outstretched arm where the wizard hybrid asked the immortal bird "What's wrong Fawkes? Why aren't you with Natsumi?"

{Natsumi sent me to get you after a Marine Captain went to strike me. I would never allow for that to happen to myself or the hatchling but before I could do anything, her mother took matters into her own hands and hit him in the face with a kitchen appliance}

Without needing to explain more (Knowing an action like that could get Asami into a lot of trouble) Harry flapped his wings and was soon soaring out from the Jungle, Fawkes right beside him.

"Where are they right now?" Harry asked, knowing Fawkes would be able to hear him.

{They were on the pier when I left them. Almost all the humans who can fight are not in the village, they're out collecting wood along with fruit and vegetables that are specifically found in the jungle}

" _Double shit!"_ Harry cursed in his mind. He wished he could Apparate but even if he could, he didn't want to give away any of his powers that weren't related to his Animagus form. Since there was a high possibility that they were still there, he would have to push himself and hope he got there on time.

A few weeks after arriving in this world, Harry had attempted to Apparate a short distance from one end of the pier to the other. It did not go very well since he ended up in the middle of the sea, halfway from the island. Each time he tried to Apparate, he ended up with similar results and it had greatly confused him until Dr Stones had told him how each island had created different and special magnetic waves. Not even the Point Me spell worked because of this. A Log Pose was the only way to navigate the Grand Line, and the only place a normal compass would work would be in the Four Blues. Harry had concluded that the magnetic waves were so different and wild from his own world, that he couldn't Apparate unless he was on an island with the same as his own. Fawkes could still use his own teleportation because his magic was different from a witches or wizards, more wild and untameable.

"Did they see any of your powers?" Harry asked worriedly. He did not need them also storming over the island trying to find Fawkes because of his powers.

{No. I flew here so they didn't see anything}

Harry let out a small sigh of relief at the news but even with him pushing his wings to the max, it still took him a while to get from one side of the island to the other so his worry was steadily growing back up. What he came upon was a crowd of people watching a Marine Vessel sail away. It probably only left about 5 minutes ago, but there was a strong amount of wind to carry them out to sea so they were already pretty far from the island. He landed behind the cluster of people who, upon noticing his appearance, separated to make a path for him. When he saw who was at the edge of the docks, his anger skyrocketed.

There, in Hikari's arms, was Natsumi, desperately trying to get out of them but not succeeding due to Hikari's hold on her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she stared at something in the distance, or more specifically, the Marine ship that was sailing further and further away.

"What happened?" Harry questioned, hiding the anger away in his voice but he was sure his tensed stand told everyone what he was really feeling.

Angry hazel eyes looked away from Natsumi and focused on the wizard, replying with "That bastard of a Marine Captain took Asami!"

The anger was increasing more and more as the flow of Natsumi's tears became less but her sobs remained "Why did he do that?"

"He tried to hit Fawkes when he was on Natsumi's head and would have hurt her but Asami swung a frying pan and hit him in the face. He didn't like the fact that she had managed to draw blood so he had his men restrain her and used a poisoned blade to cut her. I don't know what it was but she screamed as soon as it touched her" he could see that she clenched her fists and if Harry had to guess, he would say that she was remembering the experience very vividly since she looked like she wanted to go find this Captain and stab him, repeatedly with both swords and her needles she used in creating clothes until he resembled a human pin cushion "He was going continue torturing her right in front of us until another Marine informed him that they needed to go, otherwise they would be late for an inspection. We thought he might just leave it at that and let her go but he decided to take her on his ship to deal with later. There was nothing we could do to stop him without receiving the same treatment, it was just lucky he didn't decide to take Natsumi as well" she finished just as Natsumi finally wiggled out of her arms and ran over to Harry. The wizard dropped down so that the nine year old could wrap her arms around his neck, continuing to sob into his neck.

"I don't w-want to lo-loose mummy too. I want her b-back" her muffled voice said as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. Not being able to stand hearing her distressed tone, he pushed her back so that she was looking into his eyes.

"I promise you that I will get your mother back. No matter what, I will return with her even if I have to fight that Captain myself" Harry promised, his eyes showing nothing but sincerity.

The sobbing had quietened down and only small sniffles remained now, but her eyes were still shining with a few more tears that wanted to be released "You mean that?"

"I swear that I will save her" he swore, continuing to look directly into her eyes to show that he meant what he said. When she realised that he wasn't lying, she gave a tiny nod as he wiped her eyes dry. He then stood up and handed her back to Hikari. Looking over to the bird that had landed on top of one of the stalls, he asked "Fawkes, do you think you can stay here and calm everyone down please? I won't be long"

{No problem Harry. But I must ask that you do try and be careful. That man had a very tainted soul and I didn't like the way he was looking at me or Natsumi} Fawkes warned, beginning to sing a song that Harry knew would make the crowd feel like that they swallowed a drop of warm liquid. He could see some of them already relaxing their shoulders from the beautiful melody.

"Noted" Harry acknowledged. Flapping his wings, he lifted off the ground and made his way to the ship that was already far away from the island but no matter what, he was not going to let Natsumi's only family member left die. That Marine Captain didn't realise it yet, but he had just gained a deadly enemy.

* * *

POV Change

Castor Thorn was a man who cared very little about anything. The only thing he loved more than inflicting pain on others was money. At first, he had often wondered why he had become a Marine instead of a Pirate with the way he acted but the truth was glaringly obvious. The Marines were so corrupt that at times, they were worse than most Pirate crews. With the added benefit of most islands trusting them on site, he could get away with anything with no one ever catching him or just blaming it on Pirates. This included slavery.

What most didn't know about him was that he kidnapped humans, Devil Fruit users, Fishmen and exotic animals to take to Sabaody Archipelago. But unfortunately for him, he hadn't had time to collect new merchandise to sell as his crew had been delayed by a storm and now they were late returning to base where they had an evaluation coming up. Some of his superiors actually did this for the justice and to protect people so he didn't want to draw attention to himself by missing one. If he kept his illegal activities under the radar, then he could work his way up in the Marine ranks and could use his new position to get even more exotic creatures and people to sell.

Panthera Island had been his last stop back to base and they were only stopping long enough to get supplies that they had lost in the storm. He hadn't thought he would find anything of value on the island but his luck must have turned as he spotted a magnificent bird, perched on a child's head no less. Never in his life had he seen a bird like that and he had studied many books on different species that had been found, but he had not come across a bird with feathers like flames. He knew if he could get that bird then he could sell it for a very good price and he had thought it would be quiet easy with only a little girl owning it. If worse came to worse, he could find a way to take the girl as well (A lot of nobles did like young slaves) but then the blasted thing had bit him! He was ashamed to say that and the little girl's attitude caused him to forget himself but he was not going to let that woman get away with striking him. He would admit that he very much appreciated the way he looked and dressed so when he felt that his nose was broken and saw the blood that stained one of his best suits, the woman had signed her life away. He also would not be made a fool of in front of anyone, let alone his own men.

"Captain Thorn sir, what should we do with the woman?" His second in command queried. The man held his ground when he turned his gaze on him. Had he been anyone else, the man would have been shaking in fear of being his next potential test subject for any new poisons he created. But this one had gotten used to the treatment, having spent numerous times as one himself to try and keep some of the new recruits from the pain.

The woman in question was still being held between two Marines, her face pinched in pain but still glaring defiantly. Well, if she wanted to continue being a nuisance, then maybe he should give her some extra attention than he did to his usual subjects.

Moving away from the bow of the ship, he made his way over to the woman who had been pushed to the floor so that she was kneeling. Crouching down to her level, Thorn sneered at the glare he was receiving. Pathetic really. He had faced much worse.

Taking another small dagger from a hidden compartment in his sleeve, he took out three vials of different poisons from his pouch, including his newest and most deadly one to date.

He left that one alone for now and instead, dipped the dagger into a vial filled with acidic green liquid while talking to the female "Now, I have been meaning to test these out on different people, see the different reactions they cause to certain people" taking a hold of one of her arms, he dragged the green coated dagger across the skin on the inside of her arm, from her wrist to her elbow, grinning in sick delight when she let out a shriek of pain that he loved to hear.

"This one works by attacking the nervous system, causing the muscles to violently contract. As it travels through your body, the intensity of these convulsions will increase until all of your body starts to jack-knife back and forth. If left untreated long enough, you'll lose control of the muscles required for breathing" already he could see that her arm was shaking as it lost the strength to hold it up. That feeling travels slowly on an average, healthy male so he wondered if there would be a difference in time compared to and average, seemingly healthy woman. He had already started counting in his head as soon as his blade touched her flesh.

He dropped the used dagger into a box that one of his men had placed next to him for that purpose (He'd sterilise them all later so that he did not get contaminated results). He would only mix poisons when he wanted to give someone a quick but painful death and right now, he wanted this woman to suffer for humiliating him. He would just love to do the same to that brat but seeing her devastated face as he took her mum away was enough for now.

Instead of using a dagger like before, he got out a small syringe from another hidden compartment in his sleeve and filled it up with the second poison which was a sickly pale pink colour. The men kept her other arm in place while he injected it into one of her veins "This one however, will cause your cells to slowly grind to a halt and the essential operations in your body will cease since there will be no enzymes being produced. This is a slow processing one and while it doesn't hurt right now, you'll soon feel the effects of it"

Now that two of the three poisons were in her system, Thorn stood back up to his full height to watch the results, his fingers caressing the final vial almost lovingly.

" _Looks like it's working faster than normal"_ Thorn thought as he watched her arm lose all its strength that she couldn't even lift a finger. All it could do was spasm uncontrollably, the jerky movements increasing with each passing second. With that arm no longer an issue, he signalled for the Marine holding it to let go, allowing it to fall at her side where there was an occasional spasm from the pain the poison was causing her.

Using one of his fingers, he lifted the woman's bowed head so that she could look him in the eye when he told her "This is what happens when someone goes against me. They get hurt badly. But do you know what the best thing about this situation is?" He asked rhetorically, leaning in even closer to get a better view of those lovely pain filled orbs "Not only do I get to kill you for harming a Marine Captain but I also get to hurt you daughter with your death. I'm even thinking of returning here at a later date so I can retrieve that bird. It would go for a very good price in Sabaody and I bet your daughter would as well"

"No… leave them… alone" the woman gasped out, once again trying to stand up but her attempts only made him more amused at her struggles. Looks like his second poison was taking longer than it would have on a male if she still had enough energy to even try and get up. He made a mental note of that before wishing that she'd stopped the actual talking, getting a little fed up at her weak demands, so he decided that now would be the perfect time to use his final poison.

Once again, he displayed the black sludge type poison (He really was starting to favour this one) directly in front of her face so that she could get a good look of it "I'm afraid, my dear, that our time together is nearing its end but before that, I'd like to explain a bit about the beautiful poison that will be the main reason for your death. Now, I could use a dagger or inject it into you like the others but I find that pouring it down the throat is the most satisfactory way. As soon as a drop is inside your body, you are dead. There is no cure and you'll die within a minute of its administration. It multiplies and targets all of your organs, filling them up so that they explode inside you" he finished explaining as he finally took the secured top off the vial. He relished the feeling of the absolute power he held in his hands, the power to choose if someone lives or dies and he was this woman's executioner.

He was just about to open her mouth and pour it down her throat when he was interrupted, the voice of which actually caused a small shiver to pass down his spine due to how pissed off and deadly it sounded. It was so cold that he felt as if he was suddenly dropped straight into a Winter Island during a blizzard "If you touch her again, I can promise you that the hand holding that dagger will not be returned to you"

* * *

Harry's POV

He stayed close to the sea as he flew towards the ship, close enough that he could hold his hand out and touch the surface. When he got to the hull, he hovered there for a few seconds so that he could try and pinpoint where they were keeping Asami. It didn't take him long to find out that not only was she on deck, but he guessed that the man talking to her was the Captain and the more he talked, the angrier Harry became.

Flying up past and then landing on the rails, none of the Marines noticed his presence, to busy watching their Captain. He quickly cast a small glamour on his extra features so that they were hidden but he could still use them. He also cast a quiet " **FIANTO DURI!** "to strengthen his wings and basically turning them into shields. He should be able to protect himself and Asami (When he got her back) from bullets this way. He stopped the Marine Captain's actions by drawing attention to himself "If you touch her again I can promise you that the hand holding that dagger will not be returned to you"

When the man turned towards him, he caught his scent and he almost gagged at the strong smell of blood and disinfectant. He smelled as if he lived in a morgue and his energy was no better, being a putrid shade of purple. Those dark eyes were calculating as they roamed over his body, assessing if he was a threat. They stopped briefly on Gryffindor's sword but other than that, he did not look very impressed.

" _Good. That means he'll underestimate me"_ he thought as he watched the rest of the Marines aim their guns at him. What surprised him though was that they didn't have any malicious intent towards him. In fact, it felt like they were worried and the concern was not directed at their Captain.

" _Why would they feel concern for me? I can understand not feeling any worry for their Captain since I don't exactly look like I could take him on, but the feelings that I'm getting for him off his crew was a mixture of fear and anger"_ it confused him as to why they felt that way but decided to push that thought away for now and get back to the issue at hand.

"Who are you and how did you get on my ship" the Captain demanded in an impatient tone. To him, Harry was probably a nuisance that he wanted gone so that he could get back to what he had been doing. Too bad for him, the dark haired wizard wasn't even going to let him breath anywhere near Asami.

He shifted a bit so that his arms were cross before answering "Who I am and how I got here is not important. What is important is the fact that you have taken someone dear to me and I've come to take her back. If you get in my way there will be consequences"

The warning he gave left no room for argument and only made the Captain more enraged. He drew one of his swords and put the poison he had in his hand away. The man sneered as he pointed his katana at him "And what's a brat like you going to do about it?" He taunted.

Harry gave his own smirk as he drew the Gryffindor sword, the metal gleaming brightly in the sunlight. He jumped down from the railing, noticing that none of the other Marines were making a move towards him. He then told the Captain "I'm going to kick your ass"

He darted forward so quickly that the Captain was almost unable to defend himself but he parried the blow, letting the blade slide away from him. But Harry hadn't intended for it to do any damage, he just needed the man to be slightly disorientated so that he could get close enough to touch him. Making it seem like he had hit the carotid sinus in the right carotid artery (Which was on the side of his neck) he actually whispered " **STUPEFY!** " the red spell not being seen by the others with his close proximity, but it did its job and the man fell to the floor in a heap, his sword making a thud noise as it hit the ground.

He stepped away and heard several shocked gasps when the Marines saw what he had done to their Captain but he ignored them all as he sheathed his sword, walking over to where Natsumi was. The Marine holding her let go and quickly back away but he didn't care, he knew he was only following his Captain's orders and he could feel his guilt towards the brunette.

He swiftly picked her up so that he was holding her bridal style and noticed that she was unconscious. It must have happened while he was fighting. He didn't like the fact that she was literally covered in sweat and there was blood dripping from her wounds, staining the deck red. He also didn't like the smell of the ship, it smelled too much like death and he made a decision there and then to burn it to the bottom of the sea. He looked over towards the rest of the Marines who had been very quiet and hadn't even moved.

"I have no quarrel with any of you so I suggest you take your boats and leave. I'm sure another Marine ship will pick up but you have five minutes to get off this and sail as far as you can before I blow it up" he informed them all, causing a few to gulp in fear when they realised he wasn't joking.

Thankfully, someone took charge before they all started to madly dash towards the boats. None of them even tried to stop him which was good but he didn't let any of his defences down. As soon as they were gone, he was going to destroy this ship and fly back to the island so that he could heal Asami.

While they were all getting into the smaller boats, Harry shifted Asami so that he was holding her with one and used the other to drag the unconscious man to the middle mast, sitting him against the wood and then retrieving some rope. When he saw that the last of the boats go, he used his magic to tie him up and remove his other sword.

" **RENNERVATE!** " Harry cast as he pointed his hand at the Marine's chest, the man instantly jolting as he came back into consciousness. He had a dazed look in his eyes for only a moment before he noticed what

"Release me now and I'll make your death quick!" the man commanded. Harry noticed that the Captain said nothing about it being painless.

"You have hurt someone I care for which means you're not going to be leaving this ship alive. Now be a good Captain and stay silent as you go down with your ship" Harry said coldly. On the inside, Harry wondered when he had become like this. He was actually going to kill the man and he didn't feel any remorse about doing it.

" _Maybe I should Avada Kedavra him first"_ Harry thought and was just about to give him a quick and painless death before he opened his mouth.

"That bitch needed to learn her place. She and that bastard of a daughter are nothing but a waste a space" he spat. Harry saw red and released the glamours surrounding him, the man's jaw dropping in shock as he allowed the dark flames to appear in his hands and for more to lick across his body. He put the flames in his hands close to the Captain's face so that he could feel the heat of them.

"See these. They are going to be your downfall. In a few moments, both you and the ship are going to be covered in them" Harry informed the man, the flames dispersing as he stood away from the dark haired man, lifting himself and Asami away from the ship.

Once he felt he was far enough away, he prepared to use the hottest of his fire; the ones from his throat. Taking a deep breath, he allowed the flames to build up in the back of his throat before unleashing the torrent of flames with a deafening roar. The green flames race towards the ship until it was entirely engulfed in its unforgiving flames. Seeing that his work was done, he turned away from the flaming ship and flew away.

* * *

Ace's POV

Ace was both bored and a little bit frustrated. The reason for his frustration could be seen clearly as he glared at the infuriating pink spot that refused to be clean. It was his and Thatch's punishment as their latest prank had resulted in the whole deck of the Moby Dick to be covered in a neon pink blobs of paint. It was only supposed to hit Marco, but the damn pineapple head had manage to avoid it and it had hit Izo instead. He had chased them around the whole of the ship with his guns drawn which had resulted in the deck being covered in splotches of paint. He and Thatch had been cleaning for at least two hours (Without any help) and he was so bored that a dark cloud of depression was cast over him.

"I will get that flaming turkey one day" Thatch ominously stated from next to him. The older pirate was cleaning the bottom of the main mast where some of the paint had landed. He was really regretting using nearly permanent paint.

Laughter came from Vista and Haruta who had been watching their suffering with great amusement.

"Thatch in all the time I have been here, you have never been able to prank Marco. Heck, no one has. He is unprankable even if you have an extra pair of hands to help you" Haruta explained.

"He won't be for long. I will prank him if it is the last thing I do" Thatch vowed, striking a determined pose as he did.

Vista snorted in disbelief before muttering "In your dreams Thatch"

The two finally finished cleaning after another 20 minutes but no sooner had Ace and Thatch put all the cleaning supplies away that there came a shout from Jozu who was in the crow's nest "We got marines!" The news instantly cheering up the fire user and Thatch along with a few of their other siblings who were hoping for a good fight. Pops was sitting in his chair with a tankard (Although it was more of a barrel with the size of it) of booze. The giant man didn't even have to shout to Jozu in order to be heard when he asked "Anyone of interest my son?"

Jozu was quiet for a few seconds before he answered "Doesn't look like it, seems to be just a typical marine ship"

"Then we will not engage if they attack" Pops told them, taking another gulp of his sake even with the nurses protesting against it.

Ace let out a deep and annoyed sigh "And here I was thinking we were going to have a fight"

Marco chuckled at that and tried to ruffle Ace's hair, his hat resting against his back from the cord, but Ace quickly swatted it away and put his hat back on his head before he tried again "Maybe next time, yoi"

Before he could shout at the blond for attempting to touch his hair (He was not a kid dammit!) Jozu said something else that drew all their attention to him "Its strange looks like they've deployed all of their boats and they're sailing away from their ship"

"Why would they do that? Are they dumb enough to attack us with just their tiny boats?" Vista asked.

Before anyone could try and answer that, a loud roar echoed across the sea, drawing everyone's attention back to the Marine Vessel in the distance. It was so loud that Ace was sure it made the water around the Moby Dick ripple a bit. What stunned them next was the sudden appearance of a stream of dark green flames that hit the Marine ship, surrounding the vessel in seconds. They were eerily beautiful and even from here, Ace could see that they were swirling around the ship wildly, refusing to act in a tamed manner.

"Whoa" Thatch breathed out in awe along with the rest of the crew.

"Something just flew away from it" Jozu suddenly shouted, practically leaning over the side of the crow's nest as he tried to take in more detail.

"Could it have been a Devil Fruit user?" Thatch pondered aloud. The flames were still going but now an explosion of normal flames could be seen as well. The emerald ones must have found the ammunition room and caused the explosion. All that they could see was left of the ship was its sinking remains. They weren't close enough to see if there was any survivors.

Jozu made his way down from the crow's nest so that he didn't have to keep shouting down to them. When his feet were firmly planted on the ground, he answered the pompadour haired man "Could be. It looked vaguely humanoid but I wasn't able to get a good look. It was heading in the direction of that island though" Jozu pointed towards the Island he had mentioned.

Theories were being tossed around left and right as more of the Whitebeard Pirates made their way to the deck. The only ones who were still silent was Marco, Pops and himself. Most of the Commanders were also there bar Blamenco, Blenheim, Curiel, Speed Jiru and Atmos. The first two were currently on Moby Two while Curiel and Jiru were on Moby Three making sure everything was in working condition. Ace was pretty sure that Atmos was doing something for Pops but couldn't remember what. Knowing Pops though, it was most likely something to do with booze.

"Marco, take one of the smaller boats along with Ace, Thatch, Izo and few of your brothers from each of their divisions to investigate. We need to know if whatever it is, is a potential threat. We also need to stock up on some supplies anyway so if the villagers start becoming suspicious, use that as your excuse for being there" Pops instructed.

"Aye Pops" Marco replied. He turned towards the other three Commanders and ordered "Take note of anything extra we might need and meet back at Mini Moby 1 in twenty minutes, yoi. I want us off the Moby in thirty minutes so it should take us under an hour to get there. Don't forget to bring anything you need to take" here he glared at Ace who put his hands up in surrender.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to bring some Berries with me instead of doing a dine and dash" Ace smiled as innocently as he could.

Marco was still glaring at him when he warned "You'd better. I do not want to piss off whatever that was more than it already is, yoi. But knowing you and Thatch, you'll probably find a way to tick them off anyway"

A faked gasp of shock came from the chef at that, looking at the blonde in astonishment that he could ever think that "Marco dear brother, are you implying that I would cause trouble just to annoy you? Surely you trust your amazing, handsome and charming brother" Ace was pretty sure he saw sparkles coming from Thatch when he said that last sentence, especially since Thatch did an outrageous pose for each word to describe himself.

A tick mark appeared on the blonde's head before he replied "No. I don't trust you at all, yoi"

"So cruel!" Thatch exclaimed loudly, faux tears coming from his eyes.

Marco rolled his eyes at the display, telling Thatch "You know what you have to be doing so go do it before I decide to leave without you"

Knowing that the blonde would likely leave him behind just to annoy him, Thatch absconded out of there to find out what kinds of food they needed to get. The other three Commanders going off to do similar activities before they headed out to the island.

* * *

 **davycrockett100:** Thank you first reviewer for this story! Glad you liked it!

 **xxxFancy Lala:** Thanks! I'm happy that it's off to a good start.

 **Lady Kaiki:** Here's the chapter and I hope you like it as much as the first one. Thanks for the review!

 **Guest:** I can see where you are confused but an equine (Horse, Pony and Shetland) is measured in Hands instead of Feet. A hand is approximately four inches, which is about the average width of a human hand. For instance, my horse is 15 hands but if he was under 14.2 hands (Or about four feet, ten inches) or under at his withers (The part where the back of their neck connects to their back) he would be a pony. Thank you for the review!

 **Elfyliane:** I had to use Google translate so apologies for any mistakes when reading your review but you are right, poor Fawkes just doesn't get enough attention and Marco shall be meeting the fellow flaming bird in the next chapter so you can see his reaction then. Also, thank you for the review!

 **Forbiddentofly:** Glad you like it. Thanks for the review!

 **Riddle-Snape:** This chapter should answer your questions about Harry's form changing capabilities but I am happy that you like this story so much. Thank you for your review!

Thank you all for your reviews, follows and favourites. I really appreciate them. See you all next time.

-CD


End file.
